The proposed studies will delineate the roles of circadian rhythmicity (intrinsic effects of time of day irrespective of the sleep condition) and sleep (intrinsic effects of the sleep condition irrespective of the time of day) in the physiological modulation of glucose levels using a variety of conditions where circadian rhythmicity (cortisol) or sleep (GH) are experimentally manipulated or pathologically altered.